Romeo and Romeo
by Brittanysway
Summary: Jock!Magnus Emo!Alec an AU High School story. Magnus is the popular guy at school and Alec is the new kid. They soon realise a pull to each other, wither it's the hate they have for each other or something completely opposite. They will soon find out when they have to stand side to side in a new modern romantic do-over of Romeo and Juliet. Warning: Kinks, sex, drugs etc. M Later
1. Act: 1

**A new story from moi! Hehehe this is a high school AU! I know there is a lot of these, but can you ever get tired of those? I'm planing on writing a story where they are their true self. Shadowhunter and Warlock! Hopefully that will happen at some time too.  
It's a story with sexual experiments, drugs, kinks and sex. A lot those things are important to this story. There are violent and abuse, and other kind of dark themes. Even though this sounds depressing, it's really not haha Alec is a little OOC, he's VERY straightforward and flirty, but is still the cute blushy blue eyed baby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI gang, that belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare. I only the plot of this specific story and the characters made up by me there will come ahead.**

**Warnings: Mention of drugs(Like... very shortly)and bullying.  
Honestly, i don't know what to warn you guys about, but here are the warnings for this chapter.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**ACT: 1**

**"Fuck"**, Alec sighed as he looked through the window. The road was clean, with no cars except the Lightwoods car. There were small houses all over the place, with the perfect white fence and perfect green garden. It sent shivers down Alec's back. He turned and sighed. "I miss New York already." He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to look as his sister.

"Alec, stop being such a drama queen", she said and frowned when she saw her black nail polish was cracking. "Damn."

"This is exactly what this family needs", Maryse Lightwood announced from the front seat. "A new house and a new home. And clean air and grass."

"No we do not!" Alec hissed and fisted his hand. "This is bullshit and crap. And I hate everything that is green. Green is the most awful colour in the world!" Maryse rolled her eyes and looked back at the road.

"It's just grass", his sister said and made a grimace of frustration. "It's not like it's new for you, Alec. You used to smoke it, remember?"

"That's completely different", he said and crossed his arms. "This is green grass, and it's everywhere." He opened the window a little and sniffed. "And it smells fresh."

The Lightwoods used to live in New York City. But when Alec started to change his lifestyle, smoking whatever he could get his fingers on and acting up like the frustrated teen he was, Robert Lightwood moved and took their little brother with him, saying Max should not grow up surrounded by a bunch of criminals. Alec had sworn he didn't steal that money from the cashiers at Wall Mart, and it was the truth, but as usual his father didn't believe him. Maryse couldn't pay rent for their apartment in New York, and when she got a job offer at a bank in New Jersey she couldn't say no. So here they were, driving down the roads of New Jersey on their way to school.

Alec wondered if this school was different then from NY. NY was a clique school. The jock, the cheerleaders, the losers, the suck ups and whatever. Everyone had their own table and they hung out with those who were just like them. Alec and Izzy had belonged to the sad people, aka the Emo/Goth people. Alec didn't really see himself that way. Sure he dressed like that, all black, a few chains here and there and eyeliner, but he wasn't sad.

"Here we are!" Maryse exclaimed and turned to her children with a wide smile. "Now, behave." She gave them both a lunch bag. "Promise to make some friends and try to find some kind of activity to do after school. I will pick you up at 5pm." She leaned forward and gave Izzy a quick kiss and leaned forward to give Alec one. He frowned and opened the door and sprinted out, avoiding his mother's hurt eyes. She honked and drove off, leaving Izzy and Alec at the sidewalk. They both turned around and looked up at the school.

"This. Must. Be. A. Joke!" Izzy yelled and gaped. The school was big, bigger than he had imagined. It had a long staircase, wandering all the way to the school's front glass doors. There were students all over the place. Alec could already recognize the jocks. They were big and muscular and Alec couldn't help but twirl as they walked pass him. He glanced up and down at their muscular bodies. They had broad shoulders and long legs and tight round asses.

"Alec!" Two fingers snapped in front of him. "Stop drooling!"

"How can you not drool", he said and finally turned to look at his sister. "They look hot."

"You saw their behind", Izzy said raising an eyebrow. "What about their front?"

"Who cares", Alec said and started to walk up the stairs, followed by his sister. This was going to be a long day.

**XxXxX**

Classes went by as a dream, because Alec was asleep through all of them. The only thing Alec was awake for was lunch. He had grabbed a coke, and some sort of salad. Everything just had to be green around here. He scanned the cafeteria. The room was made of windows and the sunlight shone right in. People was sitting side by side and eating and laughing. The people looked quite ordinary. There were no cliques and it seemed like people just sat where they wanted.

"Alec!" He looked over and saw Izzy sitting by a table filled with the so-called sad people. "Over here!" He walked hesitantly towards her and avoiding the glances he got from the people around him. He sat beside a girl with dark red curls.

"Hi", she said and looked at him. "I'm Clarissa, but people call me Clary."

"I'm Alexander", he said and looked down at his trait. "But people call me Alec."

"Jace", a boy said across from him. Alec looked up and blinked when he was greeted with golden eyes. The boy's hair was golden as well; he had piercings in his ear and one in his eyebrow. He had a red t-shirt on with a leather west. He was wearing loads of bracelets and a few rings. He smirked when he saw Alec's eyes glance all over him. He had beautiful big arms and Alec could see the strong muscles underneath the shirt. "Nice to meet you." Alec looked up and just nodded.

"And this is Simon", Izzy said with a smile and gestured at a boy next to her. "Jordan and Maia." She pointed at the pair across her. They all greeted him and he just nodded to them all.

They all seemed like kind people and it was easy to see that they were all friends. They told intern jokes and talked about a party from yesterday. Alec couldn't help but smile at the sight. It seemed nice, being surrounded by a bunch of sad people one could actually talk to and not just sitting around, being miserable.

"Well, how nice to see that the losers are actually capable of reproducing," a voice said and Alec looked up and blinked at the sight. It had to be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His skin was a perfect shade of caramel and looked so smooth. He was tall, taller than Alec, which made Alec gape. He had long legs covered in a pair of tight black jeans that made everything visible. He was turned a little to the side and Alec could see how perfect and round his ass was. Alec closed his mouth and looked back up, seeing a pair of golden and green cat eyes staring back at him. Maybe green wasn't such a bad colour. His face was perfectly structured and his cheekbones were high and he had a natural pouty mouth, perfectly kissable. His hair was black and short, hanging down loosely, like he had just been running. "What are you starring at, freak?" Alec blinked himself awake and for the first time he was speechless. He mumbled something he didn't understand and looked away, getting a confused glare from his sister.

"Don't talk to him like that", Izzy said and got up. The boy laughed and settled his hands on his hips looking back at his friends. They were all wearing a green and white soccer jacket, making it clear that they were all a bunch of jocks.

"Who are you?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Who asks, jerk?" The rest of the table gasped and they looked panicked. The boy giggled and Alec felt shivers running down his back and he couldn't help but glance back up.

"I'm Magnus Bane, little girl", he said and glanced down at Alec. His cat eyes shone and they smiled at him. "And who are you babe?"

"I'm no babe", Alec said and he felt a surprising blush creep up. The boys behind Magnus laughed and one clapped Magnus on his shoulders like Alec had just dissed him, which was not his intention.

"That you're not", he said and licked his lips. Alec's eyes widened and he blushed even more. What the hell was this?

"So, Jace", Magnus said and looked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck you!"

"Aaaw, honey", he said in a sweet voice and walked towards him, leaning against the table with the palms of his hands. "Still feeling a little sore?" Jace slapped out after him but Magnus grabbed his wrist. "Who do you think you are?" He pushed his hands back roughly and it slapped hard against Simons cheek. Simon shrieked and grabbed his cheek. This would not turn out good. Alec turned and saw that the rest of the cafeteria had made a circle around them. Izzy turned to Simon and removed his hand, looking at his cheek. Alec looked back at Jace and Magnus and saw the anger in both of their eyes. They really hated each other.

"Look what you did!" Jace yelled and got up on his feet. "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Because this is your fault!" Magnus yelled back. "You started this!"

"How many times do I have to tell you", Jace said with a laugh. "I didn't do it!"

"Of course you didn't", Magnus said and rolled his eyes. "It was fucking Santa Claus." Alec narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hands, seeing them shake. Great, now Maryse was going to ground him for getting in trouble on the first day of school.

"Erm, excuse me", Alec said quietly, and he thought they hadn't heard him but they turned around. "I don't know what's going on, but we're just trying to eat. Can't you do this after school or something? Like, make a deal and meet behind the school and then who ever beats up who first, wins?" Magnus raised his eyebrows and choked out a laugh. Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Cute", a pair of hands grabbed Alec from behind. "How about you and I meet behind the school?" Alec stood up and pushed the hands of him and looked at a pair of black eyes and white hair. His skin was almost olive green and he was wearing the green and white soccer jacket.

"Don't touch me!" Alec hissed and crossed his arms.

"Chill man", he said and took his arms up as surrender. "Just messing around." He winked and Alec felt like he was about to explode.

"Ragnor", Magnus said in a tired voice. "Fuck off." Ragnor looked over at Magnus and was about to say something when Magnus put a finger up to shut him up.

"Alright, Alright", Ragnor said and glanced down Alec's body. Alec felt like he was going to be sick and turned around. He felt a hand on his side and it slid down to his ass, touched one of his ass cheeks and squeezed hard. Alec's eyes widened and he turned around, slapping Ragnor right across the cheek. Ragnor stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you not to touch me!"

"I didn't", he said and looked over at Magnus. "I swear I didn't!" Alec looked over at Magnus who looked like he was getting tired of these games.

"Why did you hit my friend?"

"I wouldn't hit him if he didn't touch me!" Alec hissed. "He grabbed my ass! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked over at Ragnor. Ragnor blushed and made a grimace of anger.

"In your fucking dreams", he said and in a flash of light he grabbed Alec by his shirt and pushed him down on the table. The rest of the table got up in chock and Alec couldn't help but notice the terrified looks from them. Ragnor leaned in close and Alec could feel his breath against his ear. "That's one hot piece of ass you got there, sweet cheeks." He licked Alec's earlobe and Alec whimpered, trying to push him off.

"Get off of me!" Ragnor was pulled off by Magnus, and before Alec could think he kicked Ragnor in the stomach and he stumbled backwards and down on the floor. People cheered like this was a match. Alec felt like punching them all. People could be so stupid sometimes.

"Come on!" Magnus sighed and looked down at Alec. "Was that really necessary?" Alec looked up at Magnus and again he felt speechless.

"Mr. Fell!" A voice shrieked and a red haired women walked pass the students. "Mr. Bane and Mr…" She was obviously referring to Alec.

"Lightwood", he mumbled and tried to get up from the table. Magnus offered him a hand but Alec pushed it away.

"Mr. Lightwood", she said and walked towards Ragnor, helping him up from the floor. "Detention after school." She looked at all three boys before clapping her hands. "Now everyone, nothing to see here!" The rest of the student body turned on their heels and walked back to their lunch or out of the cafeteria. Magnus walked pass Alec and glanced up and down before walking off. He pushed pass Ragnor and he stumble back on some of his fellows jocks. They all started to follow Magnus and Alec couldn't help but smirk as Ragnor tried to regain posture. All the green jackets walked away and Alec decided he still hated the colour green, but green mixed with yellow wasn't such a bad combination.

* * *

**Wanted to end this nice and slowly, if it turned out you guys didn't like it ahhaha So, should be continued?  
Nut anyway... I will still provide you all a snipped from one of the, possible, future chapters of this story:**

"Someone has a ass fetish", he said and smiled, and Magnus swore he saw two red dots appear on his cheekbones.

"Can't help it", Magnus said and leaned in for another kiss. "Yours is a fucking porno." Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus closed his mouth. He had no fucking idea why he had said that out loud, but he couldn't help himself. Now Alec probably thought he was some freak with an actual ass fetish.

"So I've been told", he just responded and Magnus blinked, surprised by the response. "Let me show you what else is a fucking porno."

Alec dropped down on his knees (...)

**So... a glimpse of the smut and the OOC Alec? See, told you he was flirty and but still blushy ehehhe  
Let me now what you guys think. Review?**

**xxx**


	2. Act: 2

**To answer some of your questions: Malec is not going to die, hell no! I would never kill off any of our babies! I wish them the best of luck in CoHF! Jace isn't gay hahaha Magnus just likes to bully him using provocative verbs! And i know high school stories sucks, but i just really like the idea i had so i wanted to post it and i'm glad there are many of you who likes it!  
And also... I don't know what's up with me lately but i feel like i'm on the roll, with writing Malec fanfics! and i have many ideas, and i'm going to post one of them next year or maybe two! The other one is like one shot hehehe**

Well, thank's again for reviewing! I love you all,

**enjoy **

* * *

**Act: 2**

**Detention** was something the bad kids went to. Detention wasn't something Magnus did, he wasn't a bad kid. Surely he had his moments, but he didn't do anything wrong this time. He looked down at his phone and then looked around in the half empty classroom. There were a few stoners and a few people he had never seen before. On the front row was a girl sitting with a smoke and her feet on the table, obviously not giving a fuck. Magnus turned and looked over to Ragnor who was sitting quietly next to him. He was too angry to say anything. He had been talking about that Lightwood boy all day, so that Magnus's ears started to bleed. Ragnor was angry that the Lightwood kid had actually kicked his ass. Magnus rolled his eyes at Ragnor's pout and turned back to his phone, playing Temple Run 2.

Ms. Fray walked into the classroom and looked tired. No wonder. The poor woman was always on detention duty. Her curly red hair was in a ponytail and she had a few paint stains on her fingers.

"Now, this detention is going to be a little different", she began when the door opened. The glanced over at the door. "Mr. Lightwood, you're not supposed to be late for detention." The Lightwood boy blushed and just nodded. "You're new here, right?" He nodded again and she smiled. "Where are you from? Sorry, I knew we were getting new students today, but I've been busy."

"I'm from New York actually."

"Oh, how nice," she said and smiled. "Then it's your lucky day! Today detention duty is helping out the drama club. You must be familiar to Broadway?" Magnus raised an eyebrow; did she think the boy was some Broadway star because he was from NY? He couldn't help but smile at this.

"Erm not really."

"Oh", she said and blushed. "Well, take whatever seat you want." He nodded and looked across the class and he caught Magnus eyes. Magnus couldn't help but stare back. He had a pair of amazing blue eyes. They had every single shade of blue Magnus loved and it made it hard not to stare back. His eyes were big from the light black eyeliner he had underneath. His black hair was messy and it looked soft. Alec blushed and looked away and took a seat in the front. Magnus couldn't help but stare as he turned. He was tall and lean, but looked strong. He was wearing a black sweater that was too big for him, so it wasn't easy to see if he has a muscular upper body, but he had a pair of tight black jeans. They shaped his legs perfectly and he looked amazing. The sweater covered up his ass though, which was a shame. He sat down and leaned back looking up at Mrs. Fray. Magnus felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned to look at Ragnor who gave him a slick glare. Magnus just raised his middle finger and mouthed _fuck you. _

**XxXxX**

Ms. Fray had taken them all down to the auditorium. There were a bunch of students sitting in the many seats, listening to Mr. Garroway. Great, Magnus thought, he was going to be surrounded by a bunch of drama geeks all day.

"Mr. Garroway", Ms. Fray said with a smile. "How are you today?" Mr. Garroway stopped talking and looked up, seeing the group of students walking down towards him.

"Jocelyn", he said with a smile and blushed when the rest of the students giggled. "Ms. Fray. I'm just fine, you?" She just smiled and nodded for the rest of us to come down to her. She stopped next to Mr. Garroway.

"I'm here with more volunteers", she said and gestured to the students behind her. Magnus crossed his arms and looked at the students in front of him who were starring with fear. "They are here to help with whatever you need." Mr. Garroway clapped his hands together and looked at the other bunch of students.

"Perfect", he said. "We can always use some extra help!"

"Mr. Garroway!" A student yelled and raised her hand. She was wearing glasses and a brown dress, with white high knee socks. "They will not anticipate in the play, will they? I mean it's not fair that they get a chance to play in our show when we are, in fact, a part of the drama club and they are not?" Magnus snorted and Mr. Garroway turned to look at him.

"Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Bane?"

"In fact", Magnus said and took a step forward, standing next to the Lightwood boy. "I don't want to be a part of this stupid drama shit. So don't worry little girl I won't take your little actress dream away from you." The Lightwood boy smiled and the girl gasped and turned to one of her friends. Mr. Garroway started to talk and Magnus couldn't help but yawn.

"I don't think I proper introduced myself", the boy whispered. "I'm Alexander Lightwood. But people call me Alec. I'm from New York."

"So I've heard", Magnus said and winked to him. He didn't mean to be mean to the boy, but he wasn't looking for new friends and he was bored to talk to anybody new.

"I guess what I want to say is thank you for sort of helping me back there", he said. "And also, maybe, I don't know. You can help me out here; I don't know the thing about drama." Magnus snorted. Was he supposed to know? Did he look like a freaking drama geek?

"Well, if you shut your mouth and pay attention, I will not have to help you." Magnus snapped and sighed. "Because i'd rather be free."

"So, for all my volunteers I want you to work in groups, so grab a partner and I will give you all an assignment."

"Maybe you and I can work together?" Alec asked and turned to look at Magnus. Magnus was wide eyed and turned slowly to look at Alec. He was about to say hell no, when Ms. Fray grabbed their shoulders.

"Excellent!" She said. "You can help Alec out."

"Bu- But I don't know anything about drama."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not going to be in it", she tried to smile politely at him.

"No! No way! There is no way I'm working with this loser of a prude", Magnus said and Mrs. Jocelyn turned and gave him a cold glare.

"Well, do you want a whole year of detention or would you rather work here for 6 months, and get extra credit?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because you need it, Mr. Bane."

"Fine", he mumbled and crossed his arms.

Mr. Garroway gave them all a piece of paper with their assignment. Magnus looked down at his and Alec's and saw that they had to paint the decorations. Magnus looked up and saw some trees and bushes that were shaped out of wood. They were all white, and there were some paint buckets standing next to them. Magnus walked towards them and Alec followed. He smelled of sandalwood and Magnus couldn't help but look over at him as they both bend down to grab a brush.

"You know", he suddenly said. "You could always have said no. No need to be rude." Magnus glanced at him and saw a few bracelets hanging on his wrists. There was a green and a blue friendship bracelet, bound tightly around his wrist.

"I'm sorry, sweety", Magnus said in a sweet voice and started to paint the wood. "I didn't mean to hurt your little virgin ass. It's just I didn't want to catch your prudeness or hurt your sweet virgin ears. I can be quiet dirty." Alec blinked before giggling.

"I'm not a virgin Magnus", he said and started painting. "So, no need to worry." Magnus's eyes widened and he choked on his own surprised laugh. He started to cough and Alec patted him on the shoulder. Magnus pushed his hand away and took a step back.

There was no fucking way he could not be a virgin. How is that possible? He was so shy and blushy. Sure he looked like a tough guy, but it was obvious to see he was hiding himself underneath all of that clothing. There was no way in hell, that he could have had sex, naked with someone.

"Erm, yeah", Alec said and blushed and bit his bottom lip. "So if you're worried about getting my virginity all over you; you don't have to be concerned. I'm not a virgin. So can we just forget this and paint these stupid bushes and trees?" Magnus blinked and turned and walked towards Ragnor.

"He's not a virgin", Magnus whispered.

"Looks like someone owns be 20 bucks", Ragnor said with a smirk. He held his hand out and Magnus slapped it away.

"There is no way, that he is not a virgin", Magnus glanced back and looked at Alec who painted a tree.

"Well, maybe we should check", Ragnor winked at him and Magnus blushed, hitting his shoulder.

"How the hell can a guy like _that_", he pointed at Alec, "get laid and I can't?"

"We can't all be that lucky, Mags", he said and took up some fabric and looked at it strangely. "I have to sow a fucking dress. How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"This is bullshit", Magnus crossed his arms, ignoring Ragnor completely. "And I have to paint trees and what not with him for 6 months!"

"Look, maybe he will let you pound him hard so you can stop bitching!"

"Yeah as if", Magnus said and snorted. "I'm not that fucking desperate." Ragnor started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's right", he said and poked Magnus in his side. "Magnus is waiting for Mr. Perfect. The _one. _And you call him _Virgin prude._" Magnus pushed him away.

"Fuck you." Magnus walked back to Alec and grabbed a paintbrush and splashed the green paint against the white wood. He tried to ignore the glances he got now and then from Alec, but sometimes he couldn't help but glance back. It was not like he was bad looking, but he just didn't seem like the sort of guy who had have sex.

"So, this year's show is going to be very special", Mr. Garroway said, and everyone turned their attention towards him. Even Magnus. "I want to make a modern Romeo and Juliet."

"That sounds amazing. Mr. Garroway", the girl from before said. "What do you mean by a modern Shakespeare?"

"Erm", Mr. Garroway scratched his head. "I'm not so sure yet."

"Oh", she said.

"That's so gay", one of the stoners said and started to laugh. They all turned their attention towards him. "Gay, man! It's so gay!" He splashed some painting on one of the trees, which was tragically shaped as a dick. He laughed as the red paint splashed on the wood. His eyes were stoned and he was about to grab a joint when Ms. Fray ran towards and grabbed his hand to stop him, and pulled him out.

"Gay?" Mr. Garroway said and raised an eyebrow. Magnus looked down at the ground and glanced at Ragnor who winked at him. "That's a perfect idea!" They all looked back at him and raised their eyebrows. "A gay Shakespeare story would be modern."

"Well our old man Shakespeare was a fag", Ragnor said and sat down on the floor.

"Don't talk like that, Mr. Fell", Ms. Fray said.

"Oh, no worries Ms. F", he said and leaned back on his hands. "A fag can call someone else a fag without it being an insult. That's like when a black man calls one of his friend homie or nigger." Ms. Fray raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Did Ragnor just referrer to himself as gay? Because, only Magnus knew he was gay, because Ragnor kept it a secret. But when he glanced towards the others and some other jocks, high fived him, he knew it was just a joke Ragnor had made.

"A romantic story between two men", Mr. Garroway said in a distant voice. Like he was somewhere else. "Romeo and Romeo. It sounds perfect!"

"But… What about us girls?" _The_ girl asked and looked panicked. "What are we going to do? I was hoping to play Juliet."

"It's not like there isn't any girls in the play of Shakespeare", he said and looked around at the students. "Though, I'm not so sure who could be my Romeo and Romeo."

"Isn't that what auditions are for?" A boy asked. "Though I'm not going to play Romeo now. No way am I kissing some dude."

"See", Mr. Garroway said and pointed at the boy. "That's what I mean. There aren't that many people who want to play a gay character. And it's not like there are so many boys in this club." He looked at the volunteers. They were all stoners or people who looked like they didn't care. He scanned the room and stopped by the two boys with black hair. They were standing next to each other, in a perfect high difference; one taller than the other. They looked perfect together and he already sensed some sort of a connection between them.

"You two", he pointed at them. "Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood." They both starred at him in surprise. "How about you two try out for the roles as Romeo and Romeo?" Magnus's eyes widened. No fucking way.

* * *

**I know Ragnor isn't gay... I have no idea why the hell he turns out that way in my stories... That's going to change! hahaha I will make him straight in future stories! Well, anyway here was another chapter with a surprising twist! hehehe ALEC IS NOT A VIRING BUT MAGNUS IS heheheh! I just thought that could be funny! But i don't have so much say, so tell me your thought!**

But... this is my goodbye for this year, and i will see you all next year! i will post as soon as we get into the new year, to celebrate 2014! So happy holidays and a happy New Year! hope you will have an amazing start of the new year and a merry Christmas! Can't wait to see you all next year!

And now i'm off to celebrate my christmas vacation!

xxxxxxx


	3. Act: 3

**Okay, I know Alec and Magnus aren't exactly on the right terms at the moment. But sometimes all you need is a little spark to start the real firework? Right? You know what I mean?  
I tried to make a little New Years reference, since it's New Years tomorrow, or it is in my case at least… **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**ACT: 3**

**"I'm** sorry I didn't say anything", Jace said as him and Alec walked down the street. Jace had never been good with the whole friendship thing, but he did what he could, and he really liked this guy. "I should have defended you. It's just I have been in detention to many times. My time is up, you know?" Alec nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it", he said and tightened his grip on his satchel. "Detention wasn't so bad actually." Jace laughed and threw his head back.

"What are you saying? You want to go back?"

"Actually I have to go back", he said. "Detention was to help the drama club, and I sort of got a part in this year's play." Jace stopped and grabbed Alec's shoulder.

"Wo-wow! No way", he said and his eyes were wide. "You? Got a part? How the hell did that happen?"

Alec blinked and thought of the small dialogue Mr. Garroway had given him and Magnus. It was a short dialogue but it was very intimate. They had to hold each other's hands and lean in close and almost kiss. They were talking about how deep their feelings were to each other and Alec had blushed through the whole thing. Mr. Garroway had loved the tension between them, but that must have been because Magnus looked like he was going to kill Alec and Alec blushed like a tomato.

"Mr. Garroway wanted to make a modern Romeo and Juliet and he decided to go with Romeo and Romeo, a gay story", Alec bit his bottom lip. "So he cast me and Magnus as Romeo and Romeo."

"Magnus Bane?" Jace asked and his golden eyes went wider. "Dude, I'm sorry!" Alec could hear the laughter in his voice. "You have to kiss Magnus. Wow, sucks." Alec forced a small smile and tried to hide the fact that he actually didn't mind.

"I have to tell you something, Jace", Alec said. "I'm gay. Just so you know." He didn't know why he said it, but it was something he always did when he met new people, he would try to catch them off guard and see their reaction. It was a very affective way, Alec had learned.

"That's cool man", he said and winked at Alec. "No worries. Meaning there are more girls for me." Alec smiled and was happy that Jace didn't mind. The last time he told this to his so-called friends, they freaked out and never spoke to him again. Maybe New Jersey wasn't so bad.

**XxXxX**

Magnus looked down at his phone, seeing an incoming call from Ragnor. He sighed and pressed the green button.

"What do you want?"

_ "Is the virgin prude there yet?"_

"Shut up Ragnor", Magnus sat down on a stool and grabbed an apple. "No, he's not here yet."

_ "Sooo, are you going to tap that?"_ He laughed hard. _"I mean, he does have a hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind pounding that hard into the mattress." _Magnus blushed and shook his head, trying to get the image of himself pounding Alec out of it.

"Then maybe you should go for it", he said and took a bite of his apple.

_ "Maybe I will"_, Magnus could hear the lust in Ragnor's voice. He knew Ragnor hadn't got any in a while and he knew he was desperate. _"I'm getting hard just by the sight of him."_

"Jesus Ragnor", Magnus said and placed the half eaten apple on the table. "Don't be such an ass."

_ "Are you getting hard, Mags?"_

"No?"

_ "I know I am",_ Ragnor breathed heavily into the phone. _"I told you Mags. I've always wanted to be your first. I wouldn't mind helping you out. I've told you I think you're fucking sexy. I mean, I have seen you naked. And I think about you sometimes when I jerk myself off. Maybe next time I should make a video? Hm?" _Magnus gulped and touched his neck. He hated it when Ragnor did this to him. He would always fuck around like this. He knew that Ragnor found him sexy and hot, he had seen him check him out multiple times. Specially in the showers. He wasn't so sure about the jerking off part if that was true, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Shu-shut up", Magnus stammered. "Please."

_ "I wouldn't mind shutting my mouth over something hard and long of yours."_ Magnus eyes went wide and he felt his face heat up.

"I'm hanging up now." And he hung up before Ragnor could answer. He sunk down on the chair and leaned over the table. He had never thought of his virginity as something special, but he would never just have sex with someone. It had to be someone he knew and someone he was close to. And it was not like the thought of just getting it over with Ragnor had never been there. It had been there many times, and sometimes he had have dreams about having sex with him. Magnus blushed and hid his head in his arms. Why does sex have to be so complicated?

"Magnus, darling", a voice yelled form the entryway. "Your friend is here." Magnus peeked over his arm and saw his mother and Alec walking in. Alec was helping Magnus's mom with some of the grocery.

"Thank you Alexander", she said and smiled, trying to catch her breath. "Just put it there." She nodded her head at the table and Alec placed it on the table. Magnus blinked and looked away and tried to hide his head again.

"Hi Magnus", Alec said and smiled.

"Magnus", his mother hit him, and not too gently, on his shoulder. "Say hi to your friend."

"Hi", Magnus mumbled and leaned away from the table. "Alexander." Alec smiled back and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It was like Magnus's mom could sense the awkwardness between the two boys and she looked at them both.

"How about I make some snacks and you two can go up and do whatever it is you're going to do?" She asked and Magnus looked at her with a glare. But it was not that it was a bad idea. He got up from the chair and gestures for Alec to follow.

**XxXxX**

"Wow!" Alec said and looked around in the colourful room. "You're room is so-"

"I know", Magnus said with a smile and flopped down on his bed. "Now, can we just get this over with?" Alec turned and looked over at him and nodded.

"Erm, yeah", he sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"Mr. Garroway told us to get to know each other", Magnus said and shrugged slightly, the strops of his top falling down. Alec looked at him. He expected Magnus' shoulders to be small, but they were toned and muscular. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why football?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't look like the type of guy who would get his hands dirty?" Magnus grinned and turned around on his back.

"My dad's attempt of trying to make me straight." Alec looked surprised, but then again he wasn't. Magnus was gay, he liked guys. Alec felt sort of relieved and he didn't know why, but he did. "He thought that a manly sport would be the cure, but it turns out, it's not. Because it would never work, because I'm to lazy to want to run around with a ball, and I hate getting dirty and sweaty. It's sort of hard not to get hard at the sight of hot and muscular dudes, all sweaty and naked." Alec giggled and nodded. "You're gay, aren't you?" Alec pushed his lips together to a straight line and nodded.

"Yeah I am", he said and folded his hands in front him. "Found out when I was 14." Magnus nodded and looked down at Alec's hands. They were strong and masculine and he wondered how they would feel all over his body, touching him and caressing his skin. He looked away and down on his duvet. "It didn't come as such a surprise, really. My father tried to understand, but he was so angry all the time. I started to change and after that, he got enough and he left. Taking my little brother with him."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah, Max", he said and smiled like he was having a nice memory. "He's 12."

"I'm an only child", Magnus said and leaned up on one of his elbows, settling his head in the palm of his hands. "I like it that way. I don't think I would be a good big brother anyway"

"I'm sure that's not true", Alec said and blushed. "You have to try before you know." Magnus smiled at the blush and felt his heart flutter. He looked so cute that way. Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked down at Alec's body. His sweater had lifted itself and was showing some pale skin.

"So, why did you move from New York?" Magnus asked and leaned up from the bed. "Who would want to move from a city like that to a city like this?"

"My mom was offered a bank job here", he said. "And we couldn't afford the apartment in NY after my dad moved. So here we are. And I must say the air here is nice. I can breathe without feeling like I'm going to suffocate and it's very green here." Magnus laughed and it was a beautiful sound and Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus was adorable and incredibly sexy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alec blurted out and looked away from Magnus.

"Nah, not really", he said. "You?"

"I broke up with mine before we moved here", he said and sighed. "Jamie. He said it couldn't work when I was moving so far away. I, of course, knew it was because he wouldn't be able to get laid. Our relationship was more physical. It was always sex and never talk. I don't even know what his favourite food or colour is. Simple things. But he only wanted to have sex with me. He said I was good at it and he liked it. And why should we not do something that felt good rather than talk, which could turn out to be not so good." Alec remembered when he once tried to talk to Jamie; he had yelled at him and they argued and it ended up with them just having sex and the next day all of it was forgotten. He wanted to break up with him for a long time, but he never got the courage to do so. He felt like he belonged to him when he found Jamie and he loved that Jamie wanted and needed him. But Alec also felt used and miserable, and when did a relationship, just being about one, work when it's supposed to be about two.

Magnus looked up at him and saw how his blue eyes looked down at his hands. He looked sad. Magnus wanted to touch his hands and tell him it was okay and that he understood. But it was not ok. And Magnus knew nothing about that kind of things. The whole relationship thing sounds like a lot of work, and Magnus was not in the mood of opening his entire heart to someone so they could be together. His heart was something precious to him and it was hard for him to even talk to his friends about his feelings. When his friends talked about their girlfriends, it was all about feelings and talking about how you're feeling. The _one_ person would have to know everything about you before a relationship could form. Magnus shivered at the thought.

"Seriously", Magnus said and sat on the edge next to Alec. "How can someone like you manage to get sex?" He couldn't help but ask, but mostly to get the thoughts out of his head. Alec blushed.

"Well, if you must know", he said and turned to look at Magnus. "He put his dick into my a-"

"Slow down there!" Magnus said and flushed and looked away. "I don't need the details. I know how, I'm not stupid." Alec furrowed his eyebrows and looked closely at Magnus, seeing the blush on his caramel cheeks. He looked flustered and when he looked up, feeling Alec's eyes on him, he turned his eye away and blushed even more.

"No way", Alec breathed out and gaped. Magnus finally looked up at Alec.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?" Alec closed his mouth and had a huge grin on his cheeks. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Am not!" Alec laughed and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"It's okay! There is nothing wrong about being a virgin."

"I told you", Magnus said and grabbed Alec's wrist, removing his hand. "I'm not a virgin."

"If you want-" Alec said. "- I can find some guy for you? I know some in New York who would be willing to come here for a guy like you." Magnus blushed even more and hid his face in his hands.

"Please, don't", Magnus breathed out, feeling completely mortified.

"I'm just want to help you", Alec said.

"Fuck you!" Magnus blurted out and got up from the bed. "Leave." Alec narrowed his eyes and got up from the bed.

"What?" Alec asked. "Why?"

"Get out!" Magnus turned around and his eyes looked glassy. Alec suddenly felt a pang in his heart. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Leave, Alec."

"Fine", Alec shook his head and gathered his things. He walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. He opened it and stopped and turned around to look at Magnus, who glanced at him. "I bet if you got laid you wouldn't be so fucking uptight!" Magnus's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Alec closed the door behind him. Magnus stood there and he felt completely naked. He felt like he had just been abused and he felt dirty. Who did he think he was? Saying something like that? Making it sound like he needed to be hooked up with some random dude? Did he really think that low of him? He didn't need to get laid, he wasn't horny and he didn't feel the need to get laid. But if he wanted to get laid, he knew he could. He didn't need any of Alec's emo friends to do that for him. He felt like screaming and run after Alec, pulling him hard at that amazing black hair. Telling him he didn't need any of his low life emo friends to de-virgin him. Magnus knew where to go if he needed that done. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, dialling a number.

"Ragnor", he breathed out. "I need you."

* * *

**Okay, I know said I was going to see you all next year, but I thought I just wanted to give you all a chapter from one story, and it became this one. Sort of my Happy NEW YEAR gift and late Christmas present!  
Also, I'm writing a very… smutty "story" for ya'll, sort of to welcoming you all to the New Year! Some of you might like it and some of you might not! It all depends on what you like! But It's a very smutty Malec "story" and there is going to a third one joining… and how that's going to happen, well you all have to wait and see. HINT to who the third one is, it's one from TMI!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and telling me your thoughts! Some of you like OCC Alec and come not! I'm not a big fan of OCC Alec either, but it's sort of fun to write, and I wanted to change things up a little. Experiment a little with the characters! So this is so sort of my Experimental story… heh oh well!  
Review and I will update the next chapter faaaast, and trust me you won't be disappointed with the next one!**

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas are going to have a Happy NEW YEAR! SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR**

**xxxx**


	4. Act: 4

**ACT 4 FOR YOU ALL! And I think you will all like this one!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Act: 4**

**It** was nice kissing Ragnor. His lips tasted like salt and alcohol, and they seemed desperate and careful. He moaned as he pressed his body against Magnus. Ragnor was big and strong, and his body was a perfect match to Magnus'. Magnus felt small kisses against his jaw line and he couldn't help but giggle. It tickled and felt amazing at the same time. He had never felt anything like this before and he had a bad feeling he could become addicted.

"You taste so fucking great, Mags", Ragnor hummed against his lips. Magnus opened his eyes slowly and looked into those black eyes that belonged to his best friend. Magnus just smiled, not knowing what else to do. Should he say, that Ragnor tasted good too? It seemed a little weird and since he had never been in such a situation before, he gathered he would just shut up and not ruin the moment. Ragnor leaned down and placed small kisses against his lips, grinning when he saw Magnus's desperate attempt to catch Ragnor's lips between his. Ragnor moved his hands under Magnus's shirt and felt that amazing and smooth caramel skin against his fingertips. He had wanted to touch that for so long, and here he was, on top of this sexy boy and touching his skin.

"You feel fucking great too", Ragnor leaned down and captured Magnus's lips with his. He was hungry and Magnus could barely keep up. He grabbed Ragnor's shoulders and tried to push him away, to catch his breath. He felt Ragnor's fingers slide up his abs, fingering every single one. Magnus shivered and he pressed himself harder against the pillow. Ragnor's hand was rough and desperate, scraping his nails into Magnus's skin.

"Ow", Magnus mumbled and leaned away from Ragnor's lips. Ragnor smirked and his finger started to circle around Magnus's nipple. He blushed and glanced down, seeing Ragnor's hand going round and round underneath his shirt. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Taking my time", he whispered. "I want to make sure I get to know every inch of your magnificent body." His finger grazed over Magnus's nipple, and Magnus stuttered at the feeling, biting his bottom lip.

"Wait", Magnus said and leaned up, pushing Ragnor off of him. "I don't think I can do this anyway." The feelings were too much for him to handle. His whole body felt like it was melting and he was afraid he was going to be a moaning mess. A true virgin, who had no idea what he was doing and he was probably going to come by just a single graze against his hard length. Ragnor sighed and sat down on the heel of his feet.

"Jesus Magnus", he said and sighed. "You can't do something like this to me. Asking me to come over and kissing me like that. Letting me touch you like that and getting me hard. And now I can't even get off." Magnus blinked and glanced down at the bulge in Ragnor's tight dark green pants. Ragnor got up from Magnus's bed and grabbed his jock jacket. Magnus sat in silence and touched the nape of his neck. He felt embarrassed about it all. He was the one who had called and started the whole thing, and now he was the one ending everything in a very hard state. Ragnor sighed harder and he seemed frustrated and in a hurry to get home.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Magnus asked and fumbled with some hair at the back of his neck. Ragnor loosened up and turned with a smile.

"No Mags", he said and grabbed Magnus's knees and leaned close to him. "It's just not fair doing something like this to me." Magnus nodded and looked away. He felt a finger trace his jaw line and lifted his head up, so he was looking at Ragnor. "But I'm willing to wait for you." He leaned in and kissed Magnus with a moan. "Now, I'm going home to jerk off with you on my mind." Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away. Ragnor walked away with a laugh, slamming the door behind him. Magnus sighed and let himself flop back down on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and tugged his jeans down. He bit his bottom lip as his hand slid underneath the soft fabric of his underwear and grabbed his hard length. He hissed and arched his hips up, seeing a flash of blue eyes pass his eyesight. Feeling his lips against his and his hands on him.

**XxXxX**

Alec ran down the hallway, feeling the sweat on his forehead. He was so late for detention and he knew this would have consequences. He just came from gym and was still wearing the green gym uniform. Ugly short green shorts and a white t-shirt with the schools logo in green patterns. He slammed the two brown double doors open and everyone turned around.

"There is my Romeo", Mr. Garroway exclaimed and folded out his arms. "You're an hour late."

"I know, I know", Alec stammered and ran down the stairs. "I had gym. And some assholes took my clothes and towel so, yeah." He glanced towards Magnus and Ragnor, Magnus raised a confused eyebrow and Ragnor smirked.

"Well, I guess that can work too", Mr. Garroway glanced down Alec's sweaty gym clothes and frowned a little. "You smell though." Alec blushed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yeah well, you sweat when you work out", he said and touched the hem of his shirt. "I can go shower?" Mr. Garroway frowned and shook his head.

"No, you and Mr. Bane are going to paint the last decorations as the final of your detention afterwards you will both get the script for the play", he looked up at Alec. "And next time you better be on time, because next time you will be on this stage and ready to make a performance." Alec just nodded and walked up on the stage and next to Magnus. Magnus crossed his arms.

"Well look at you", he said and touched Alec's shirt. "All sweaty and wet."

"You like that huh?" Alec asked with a quirky smile. Magnus took his hand back and frowned, before grabbing a bucket. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you were here on time, sweaty pants", he said and tilted his head to the side. "You would know that Mr. Garroway had moved the painting outside. Apparently Mr. Morgenstern don't want any unnecessary paint stains on the stage." Alec raised an eyebrow. He remembered Mr. Morgenstern, a tight up old man who talked and talked about how amazing this school was. He was creepy, and had an eye that twitched when he smiled, like it was hard for him to do so. Alec grabbed a bucket and followed Magnus outside.

The wind was warm against his bare legs and arms, and he shivered. This was nothing compared to the New York air; usually it was a little hotter, and Alec felt like he was freezing, even though the sky was blue and the sun was peeking out from the branches of all the trees surrounding them. He looked at the wooden bushes and trees that were placed on the ground, and some paint buckets with the colours red and yellow next to them. Magnus placed the green paint bucket on the ground and Alec couldn't help but stare at the ass that was looking right up at him. He looked away as he placed the bucket down. Magnus sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Do you prefer bottom or top? I can do the top and you can do the bottom of the tree?" Alec said, not knowing exactly why he had said that. There was something about Magnus that made him say and do stuff a little differently than he is used too. Magnus blinked and frowned. "Though I like to switch it up a bit." Magnus blinked some more and stared blankly at him, but Alec could see the frustration in his eyes. He wanted to say something snappy back but he couldn't. It was like the words choked as he opened his mouth. He sighed and looked down.

"You're unbelievable", he mumbled and bent down on his knees and started to paint apples on one of the trees. Alec smiled and got down on his knees too, making small dots on a bush that was completely green. Magnus glanced over at him and frowned.

"What?" Alec asked without looking up at him.

"Can't you do some more?" Magnus asked and waved the brush. "Like painting that piece of white wood over there? Making small red dots isn't painting! I've been painting for an hour when you were sweating all over yourself and looking for your ugly clothes. So you better paint some more or I swear to God!" Alec's eyes widened.

"Look, I don't might painting, but I'm all sweaty and tired and honestly I don't feel like getting more dirty than I already am", Alec said and shrugged. "Besides this is your fault. I know you took my clothes." Magnus's eyes went wide with furry; he got up on his feet and looked down at Alec.

"Look you stupid prude! I ain't someone you can just fuck around with, okay?" He said and pointed the brush furiously down at Alec. Some of the red colour splashed over Alec's face and he gasped stumbling up on his feet. "There! Now you can paint. No fucking excuse!" Alec took a hand to his cheek and looked down, seeing the red paint on his palm. He bent down grabbing the yellow bucket and dipped the brush into it. He walked over to Magnus and splashed the paint all over Magnus's purple t-shirt. Magnus gasped and took a step back.

"No!" He yelled and he tried to blink away the tears. "This is Marc Jacobs! A limited edition! You asshole!"

"Oh for God sake. Stop being so uptight", Alec smirked at the anger in Magnus's eyes. And, Gosh did he look sexy like this. Alec blinked and coughed, trying to contain his posture. "It's just clothing." Magnus huffed and splashed the red paint bucket all over Alec. Some of it slide down his gym clothing and down his legs. Magnus laughed a small _ha_ and looked proud of himself. He laughed harder when Alec removed the paint from his shorts and had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Well, okay then", Alec said and nodded with a grin on his perfect cherry red lips. Alec dipped his hands into another bucket and then smeared the colour from Magnus chest down to his crotch. Magnus squealed and Alec grabbed the loops on his jeans with his clean hand. He moved his hand with the paint up Magnus' chest again and slowly back down. Alec could feel the strong muscles underneath the purple shirt and he couldn't help sliding a finger over every single hard ab.

Magnus lifted his yellow-green eyes up slowly and was greeted by a dark blue colour. He gulped when he realized Alec was looking at him like he was hungry. Alec pulled him closer by the loops. Magnus tried to catch his breath when their chests touched each other. He gulped again and stared at Alec who looked like he was confused about what to do. Magnus glanced down at his lips again and saw a drop of red paint at the edge of his mouth. Alec pulled Magnus as close as he could get and their lips connected. Magnus closed his eyes and dropped the bucket of paint on the ground. This was different from Ragnor; this was sweet, gentle and passionate. Like he had waited for this moment since the first time they met. There were teeth, tongues and moans slipping out every time they tried to catch their breath. Alec pushed Magnus backwards and Magnus stumbled back and hard against the school wall. Alec's lips were amazing and talented and it made Magnus flush even more. Alec shifted his attention to Magnus's jaw line while his hands started roaming over Magnus body. Alec nibbled at the sensitive skin and Magnus bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his voice. And Alec's hand slipped behind Magnus to squeeze his ass. Magnus moaned and thrust forward, feeling Alec's erection against his own. Magnus grabbed Alec's dark hair and it was amazing as it looked, soft, and Magnus grabbed it tightly.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you", Alec breathed against Magnus ear and Magnus shivered. He squeezed Magnus's ass harder and Magnus bucked his hips hard against Alec, while his head leaned back against the wall.

They both started to meet each others thrusts and they were both a pair of moaning messes. Alec sucked lightly on the bare skin of Magnus's throat. He bit and sucked on the beautiful smooth skin. Alec pulled away and looked at the flushed boy in front of him. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Magnus tried to catch his breath and leaned his whole body against the wall. He let a hand glide through his hair and looked down at Alec's body, taking in the sight.

"Sorry", Alec mumbled and took another step back. "I should have asked for permission." Magnus snorted, but couldn't help but smile.

"Ask for permission? Is that something you do before you kiss someone?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "That sounds boring."

"No I mean, you're you", he said and gestured at Magnus. "But, it just felt like you wanted it too and I wanted you, so I kissed you."

"I wanted you too." Magnus was telling the truth. He didn't mind kissing Alec. But Alec is Alec. An Emo and wearing eyeliner. Magnus is a stupid jock, who plays football and was suppose to hook up with cheerleaders. But all those things were just cover ups for who they really were.

"Was I your first kiss?" Alec asked and he sounded hopeful. Magnus blinked and now he regretted that Ragnor and him had made-out earlier today. He wanted his first kiss to be special and not desperate, and he wanted Alec to be his first kiss.

"Yes", Magnus whispered. "Yes, you were." He felt bad for lying, but then again, it wasn't a lie when it was something Magnus wanted to be true, right? He could just pretend that this was his first kiss and the other wouldn't matter. Alec smiled and tugged his hands down the waistband of his shorts.

"Oh no!" Mr. Garroway yelled. "What have you two been doing?" He walked with large steps towards them and looked down at the mess. There was painting all over the ground and in some miraculous way none of the decorations was harmed.

"Sorry, Mr. G", Magnus said and leaned away from the wall. "We- erm, we spilled some paint." Alec furrowed his eyes and looked at Magnus with a smile.

"Oh God you two", Mr. Garroway said and looked up and down at both boys. "You two take a shower! I will get someone else to finish this." He nodded his head towards the entrance and Magnus and Alec walked pass him. They glanced towards each other and they started to giggle.

* * *

**I was totally inspired by a french movie, for this chapter, my friend forced me to see. It was with two guys, who were gay and there was this scene where they painted a room and then BOOM they started to make out, having painting all over themselves and rolling around on the floor... I just saw Magnus and Alec when I saw that scene, so I thought I would use that as an idea... and it I think it worked out well...**

**I hoped you all liked it! Please review! Reviews are for those who likes Alec and Magnus showering together... justing throwing the clues out there**

**xxx**


	5. Act: 5

**Woop Woop a fast update because I think you guys deserve this chapter! So read and-**

**- Enjoy **

* * *

**Act: 5**

**Magnus** stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. The hot water felt nice against his skin and he sighed. Alec walked into the shower beside him and placed his body wash on the iron shell on his side. Magnus glanced sideways, looking at Alec turning on the water and how it splashed against his skin. The boy had closed his eyes and opened his mouth as the water slid down his perfect face. Magnus glanced down slowly, seeing the perfect pale structured body, just like he had felt it outside. He couldn't see below the hips and he didn't mind everything else was covered. He looked at the body wash, and it was a sand colour with golden cursive letters on, _Sandalwood body wash._

"Oh my God", Magnus said and grabbed the body wash. "I have the exact same one at home!" Alec smiled and grasped the wall with one hand, looking down as the water splashed against his hair.

"Yeah?" He said with water running down. "It's great, right?"

"Are you kidding", Magnus said and popped the lid open, and sniffed at the amazing sense. "It's beyond anything."

"Where's yours?"

"Oh yeah", Magnus said and smiled lightly, before placing the body wash back on it's place. "I forgot mine. I'll just use-" he grabbed a purple soap and looked at it. It was small piece and it had a few black hairs. "-the water." Alec laughed and Magnus looked over at him.

"Here", he offered Magnus the body wash. "You can use mine. It's not a big deal." Magnus smiled gratefully and grabbed the body wash. He tipped it, letting some of the glistening and sand coloured body wash spurt down on his hand. He started to rub it at his shoulders, down his arms and stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt the soap stick to his body and began to lather. He slid his hands down his body and rubbed his abdomen. He felt other hands on him, sliding down his stomach and beginning to stroke him slowly. Magnus bit his bottom lip and let out a small moan. This was Alec's body wash, and he couldn't help but feel him all over his body as the soap began to slide down every curve of his body.

"Enjoying yourself?" Magnus's eyes flew opened and he turned to look at Alec who smirked at him. He looked down at himself and saw himself stroking himself.

"Oh no, no no no", Magnus said and laughed nervously as he released himself. "I don't know what just happened." Alec giggled and leaned over the small wall that was separating them. He looked down at Magnus and Magnus covered himself up before Alec could get a look.

"Something did happen", Alec said and leaned away. "Want help with that?"

"Shut up", Magnus said and frowned before removing his hands, looking down and seeing his erection starring up at him. "I don't need you."

"Okay", Alec said and laughed again. "I'm just saying that I don't mind. I mean we already kissed so I don't see the issue in giving you a helping hand?"

"Fuck you", Magnus said and started to wash his hair. Alec glanced towards him and licked his bottom lip as he saw Magnus's biceps tense as he worked on his hair. He stepped out of his stall slowly and walked behind Magnus.

"If you prefer it like that", Alec whispered against Magnus ear. "I don't mind that either." Magnus shivered as he felt Alec's breath against his ear, it was husky and low and it made his cock twitch. He blinked and turned his head, surprised that Alec was actually standing in his stall.

"Wha-What are you doing over here?" Alec giggled and placed a small wet kiss against Magnus's shoulder.

"I felt alone." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," Alec said and stepped closer to Magnus, feeling the hot water against his naked body. "But this is okay, right?" God, how could a stupid emo kid make Magnus feel like this. All jelly and wobbly, and acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush on her chemistry partner.

"Yes", Magnus whispered.

Alec smirked and took one final step, and his naked chest was flat against Magnus's bare back. Magnus's hands froze in his hair and he wanted to turn around, but what would he do when he came face to face with this amazing hot boy and in a situation like this? Alec's hand touched his shoulder blades and there were small, wet kisses placed on the back of his neck. Magnus choked on a laugh and took his hands out of his hair. Alec's hands were gentle and soft against his warm skin and Magnus felt butterflies flying all around in his stomach with each touch. The boy's hand went further down and Magnus knew what would happen, and he wanted it to happen so badly. As Alec's hands started to slide to his front and Magnus felt his fingertips graze his erection, he moaned and his head felt back against Alec's shoulder. Alec's finger slid up and down the hard shaft and he grabbed it slowly, letting his thumb graze the top.

The sensation wasn't new. Magnus had jerked of a lot of times and even fantasized how it would be with someone else's hands working him off. But this was beyond his fantasies; he loved the feeling of him having no control and being touched in such a sensual way by another boy's hands. He felt like he could come on the spot but tried to hold back as Alec started to pump up and down, with a firm and fluid rhythm.

Alec kissed Magnus' neck and sucked on the skin, making sure to get the skin between his teeth and bid down. His tongue grazed a sensitive spot and Magnus took his hand up and grabbed Alec's wet hair, fisting it in his hand. Alec's experienced hand was still pumping him up and down in slow motions, sliding a finger over the slit and pushing it in, making Magnus gasp in surprise. His legs spasm under him and he thought his knees were going to give away when Alec's other hand held him tightly by his hip.

Alec could feel the pre-come slipping upon his finger and he squeezed the head playfully.

"Are you okay with this?" Magnus lifted his head from Alec's shoulder and sighed with a laugh on his lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Magnus moaned the words when Alec squeezed his erection, moving up and down in a firm stroke. "You… you can't… _mmmm_… ask me such a question. Not now."

"Turn around then."

"Why?"

"Can't you just trust me on this?"

"Nooo?"

"Then, do you trust me when I say I can make you feel amazing. Something you have never felt before?" Magnus gulped and turned around slowly, looking down at Alec's naked body. His body was perfection and strong and Magnus stretched a hand out to palm his chest.

"I do trust you on that one", Magnus said and smiled sweetly. They leaned in and their lips connected. It was sloppy and their tongues met quickly. Magnus saw the opportunity to feel Alec's body. It was strong against his fingertips, just like it looked. Every muscle flexed as Alec was pushing himself against Magnus's body. He touched the boys back, feeling two dimples and Magnus couldn't help but smirk. It was beyond cute. His hands found two soft and firm cheeks and squeezed them hard. Alec moaned against him and it felt amazing knowing that this was Magnus's doing. His ass felt as tight and firm as it looked. Magnus couldn't take his hands of it and kept roaming all over it until Alec grabbed his wrists and pulled them away.

"Someone has a ass fetish", he said and smiled, and Magnus swore he saw two red dots appear on his cheekbones.

"Can't help it", Magnus said and leaned in for another kiss. "Yours is a fucking porno." Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus closed his mouth. He had no fucking idea why he had said that out loud, but he couldn't help himself. Now Alec probably thought he was some freak with an actual ass fetish.

"So I've been told", he just responded and Magnus blinked, surprised by the response. "Let me show you what else is a fucking porno."

Alec dropped down on his knees and Magnus blinked in surprise. Alec looked up through his dark and thick lashed and smiled. His usually light blue eyes were dark with lust and desire, and it drove Magnus crazy.

Alec made small kisses on the tip of Magnus's erection, tasting the pre-come. He made a few licks between the slit with teasing movements. Magnus couldn't take his eyes of this unbelievable sight in front of him and he wanted to just push his cock into the boy's mouth.

"I knew you would taste good", Alec said as he licked up and down the length. Magnus was a whimpering mess above him and he could hear the pleading slipping from his lips. Alec took the tip of the cock into his mouth, and wrapped his lips around it. He sunk down at Magnus's hard erection, and kept going until he was all the way down and he felt it hit the back of his throat.

"Shit! _So… fuck_", Magnus moaned as he grabbed Alec's hair and threw his head back against the wall as Alec moved his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Alec's tongue would slide up against the erection, feeling every pulse vibrating against him.  
Magnus tightened his grip in Alec's hair and started to thrust forward into Alec's mouth. He didn't seem to mind when he started to stroke himself as Magnus began to fuck him in the mouth. He thrust faster and deeper, and looked down at Alec, watching him take every inch with ease. He seemed to want more and more as he moaned against Magnus. Like he couldn't get enough of him and needed more and to taste him more, and it turned Magnus on, pulling him harder against his erection.

"_Oooooh God! Alec_", Magnus moved slower and he felt his legs shake underneath him. Alec grabbed the erection hard and sucked hard on the tip, licking over it and humming. Alec moaned as he stroked himself faster and harder. Magnus arched his hips forward and pushed himself into the back of Alec's throat. The boy moved his other hand to Magnus's behind and slid a finger between his cheeks, teasing the tight ring, while he pumped himself with a shaky hand. And still with Magnus's cock deep in his throat.

"_Cumming…close, ngh, fuck!_" Magnus tightened his grip as he made one last thrust and came right into Alec mouth. At the same time Alec made one last stroke and came over his hand. He sucked one last time on the head, drinking Magnus dry and tasting the last drop. He slipped out with a pop and looked up at Magnus. Magnus had his head thrown back and his lips were parted. He was beautiful and Alec wanted to taste him again, but resisted.

"Do you not have gag reflexes or something?" Magnus gasped and looked back down on Alec. Alec shrugged with a smirk on his lips.

"Does that even matter?"

"No", Magnus said and touched Alec's cheek gently. Alec blinked at the touch, surprised by the gentle gesture. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I could have fucking choked you."

"Well I'm alive, so clearly you didn't", Alec blinked with big blue Bambi-eyes and smiled sweetly. "I loved it."

"I can tell", Magnus said and smiled, dropping his hand. Alec grabbed his wrist and interlaced his fingers into Magnus's.

"But if you want to make it up for me, you can always go on a date with me?" Magnus giggled. He had never had anyone invite him on a date; well not by someone as beautiful like this.

"Are you, Alexander, inviting me on a date? All naked and wet and still down on your knees in front of me?"

"I guess I am", he said and his eyes sparkled. "Come now my Romeo. What do you say?"

"I can't really say no to that, now can I?"

* * *

**Okay laaaame ending, but whateves! Date is up in the next chapter, yaay GO MALEC! hahahaha  
Revieeew so you can all get the date quick! **

**xxx**


	6. Act: 6

**I totally forgot to mention this in the previous chapter. But the paint make-out scene, which was inspired from the French movie, is called: J'ai Tué Ma Mère from 2009! It's a good movie, just wanted to put it out there if any of you wanted to see it or if you want to see the paint scene you can find it on youtube (:  
Thank you all for the reviews and support, I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Act: 6**

**Magnus** looked down at his white and dark blue shirts. They were both amazing, vintage and new. He touched the dark blue, feeling the soft velvet underneath his fingertips. It would be nice wearing something soft so he could feel more comfortable. He was already freaking out about the whole date thing. He had never been on a date before, and not with someone who had already kissed and had been down on his knees to blow him.

"Honey?" Magnus turned and looked over his shoulder and saw his mom standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing", Magnus replied and sat down with a smile. "Just looking at my clothing."

"Is this new?" His mother walked towards him and grabbed the dark blue velvet shirt. "This is nice and expensive. Why did you use so much money on a simple shirt?"

"Actually there are two shirts, mom", Magnus said and pointed at the white one. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her son. He was fumbling with his robe and his hair was still wet and damp from his third shower today. She smirked and sat down next to him, pushing the shirts aside.

"Okaaay, who's the boy?" She asked and nudges her son's shoulder playfully. "Is it that cute and pretty looking boy who was here the other day?"

"Erm mom, I really don't want to talk to you about this", he said and smiled sweetly at her, hoping she would just walk away.

"I hope it's him", she said and sighed, remembering how she had seen the boy standing uncomfortably in the driveway. He had been so nice when she had walked up to him and he was helping her with the grocery. He had gentle blue eyes and pretty black hair, and a sweet smile. "He was such a gentleman. And such a sweetheart."

"His name is Alec, not gentleman and sweetheart", Magnus said and blushed sweetly. His mom smiled at the sweet boy in love sitting next to her. She thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Seeing two young people liking each other and being all flustered and too scared to say anything about it. Though this kid, Alec, he might be a sweetheart, but he seemed like he would be straightforward about everything. "And yeah, he's really sweet and he asked me on a date tonight. Satisfied?"

"Very much", she said and touched her boy's wet hair. "So what are you two going to do?"

"The movies, I think", Magus shrugged and got up and undid his robe. "The usual dating shit."

"Magnus Bane", his mother shrieked. "Do not say shit in this house, do you understand?"

"Sorry mother", he said and smiled down at her. "So, what do you think I should wear? The white or the blue?" She looked down at the two beautiful shirts. The white one was simple with black cursive letters, written across the chest; '_You can stay but your clothes got to go'_. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the shirt, folding it out so the cursive letters was visible in front of her.

"Honey, is this really what you want to stand for?" She said and Magnus looked over at her as he tugged his pants over his hips. "It's highly inappropriate. And I don't want this boy to think he can just do whatever he wants if you decide to finish the date at yours or his home."

"Mom!" Magnus whined and zipped up his pants. "Please, this is what is_ in_ now."

"Having quotes on your chest, saying you're willing to jump into the bed and do the dirty?" Magnus sighed and grabbed the shirt out his mother hands.

"This is 2014, not 1930", he said and smiled at her.

"Ha ha, you're cute, dear", she looked down at her sons jeans. They were tight against his long legs. They were a dark orange and had a leopard print all over them, and he was wearing a black belt with silver dots. Teenagers did not wear this kind of clothing back in her days.

"I would wear the blue velvet shirt", she said and touched it with her fingertips. "It's really adorable." Magnus raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"The white one it is", he said and grabbed it, putting it over his head. He tugged some of the fabric down his pants. "There. Perfect."

"Maybe I should have said the blue velvet would have made you look sexy instead", she shook her head at her son in front of her. Though she didn't like letting him go out this way, she had always said she would let her kids express themselves in any possible way they wanted.

"You have a lot to learn mom", he said and looked at his watch. "Shit!"

"What did I say about shit in this house?"

"I'm so fucking late!" He said and quickly looked at his hair in the mirror. It was still wet and was hanging down in boring locks. "Fuck.**"**

"Magnus Bane!" He turned and looked at his mom. He skipped towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and she tasted like strawberry and sandalwood.

"Sorry, mother", he said and grabbed his black leather jacket. "I have to go. Later!" She frowned and looked down at the clothing lying all over the room. She started to pick up every cloth she could, happy she only had one child. This teenage thing was too much for her to handle. She threw the clothing in a bucket and turned to look at clean room. She grabbed the robe and heard something fall down on the ground. She looked down seeing a purple and shining package and picked it up. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a purple condom she was holding in her hands. There was a lot she had to learn about teenagers, but first she had to learn about her own son as soon as he got home.

**XxXxX**

"You're late", Alec said when he saw Magnus running down the street towards him. Magnus was wearing the sexiest jeans ever and a very cute shirt with an important statement written across his chest. His hair was wet and dripping down on his leather jacket. He stopped in front of him and smirked when he saw the way Alec was looking at him.

"Sorry", he said and touched his hair. "The shower took a little longer than I thought."

"You took a shower?" Alec asked and raised an eyebrow. "We took a pretty long shower a few hours ago. Together."

"Yeah well, I was still dirty", Magnus said and tugged his hands down his pockets. "Besides that was 4 hours ago. "

"So I guess i'm still dirty then", Alec said and grabbed Magnus hands in his. He leaned in and was about to kiss Magnus. Magnus's eyes widened and he leaned away, seeing the surprised look in Alec's eyes.

"I'm sorry", Magnus mumbled. "I really want to kiss you, it's just-" He sighed in frustration. "-this isn't New York. People around here aren't very open about the idea of two boys kissing in public." Alec nodded and took his hands out of Magnus'. Magnus looked down as Alec's hand went away; he already missed the feeling of Alec holding him.

"I got the tickets", he said and showed Magnus the tickets. "The movie starts in 5."

"What are we watching?"

"Who cares", Alec said and smiled at Magnus. That's what Magnus loved about Alec, the sweet and gentle smile that made his eyes glow up like clear summer blue sky.

The movie was an action movie. Magnus didn't remember the name of it. But it was with some dude, who was wearing an iron uniform covering his whole body. Apparently this was not the first movie, since it all seemed like something had happened before. The guy was pretty hot even though he was old and the girl, who Magnus knew was Gwyneth Paltrow, was incredibly good looking. He grabbed his cup and drank some coca cola. He glanced towards Alec who was holding the popcorns in his hands, looking directly at the screen. He looked captivated by the movie and he filled his mouth with popcorn, before he was done chewing with the first mouth full. Magnus smiled and placed the soda back in its handle. He glanced towards Alec again, seeing a small piercing at the top of his ear. He had a small amount of eyeliner on and his hair was stylish. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a few silver chains hanging down from his neck. His jeans were black too and his boots as well. He might look stylish, but he was way to black. It must be the emo style, though the others he was sitting with the other day had at least a few colours on them.

"You're starring", he suddenly said, but his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"I-I was just wondering if this whole wearing black thing is something you have to, because of the emo thing?" Alec chuckled and took some popcorn in his mouth.

"Emo thing? I'm not an emo. I just like wearing black. And the eyeliner and hair is just a way to express myself", he glanced towards Magnus and smiled. "Just like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I saw that tattoo of yours on you back. I mean we were naked together only a few hours ago", he smiled at Magnus. "Flames huh? They're pretty."

"Thanks", Magnus mumbled. He had never told anyone about his tattoo, and he always made sure to hide it when he was taking a shower. And no one must have noticed it since no one had commented on it yet. He wasn't so sure why he got it, maybe it had something to do with his father death there had made him angry. And flames seemed suitable. And to get the tattoo, he had to bribe the tattoo artist since he was under age and it worked out.

"And your clothing is a way to express yourself", he said and looked down at Magnus's clothing. "Though, outside of school you wear a leather jacket, but in school you wear that ugly jock jacket. And I think you do that because you want to belong somewhere. And you can only do that by blending. And I think the makeup and hair, in my case, is a way for me to blend in, because only that way you would think I was an Emo. I mean with-"

"I know what you mean, Alec", Magnus said and looked at the screen. "I hate that you're right." Alec bit down his bottom lip and touched Magnus knuckles.

"Just so you know, I love that leather jacket on you", he winked and Magnus just frowned with a smile on his lips.

"Of course you do. It's leather", he said and looked down at Alec's finger caressing his skin. "Just so you know, the hiding part is just for survival. I wouldn't be here for that ugly jock jacket."

"First we hide and then we appear I guess", Alec said and grabbed a hold on Magnus hand. "The only way we can find ourselves is to experiment."

"I know who I am", Magnus whispered and glanced up at Alec. "I'm just scared." Alec leaned a little closer and touched Magnus cheek (with which hand? So is he putting the popcorn away and is he letting go of mag's hand? He doesn't have three hands).

"It's okay being scared sometimes", Alec said and Magnus thought he saw a flash of sadness in his blue eyes. "That's what makes us stronger right?" Magnus giggled and nodded his head.

"Sounds like a song."

"Well, it would be a hell of a good song then." Magnus smiled and touched Alec's collarbone. He was such a pretty and gentle boy. But why did he act like he had to prove himself. Maybe it was that past boyfriend, who was all about the physical, Jamie. Jamie could have turned Alec into some sex addicted pervert, who thought love came through the sex.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jamie", Magnus said and blushed when the word came out. Why the hell was he thinking of Jamie in a situation like this? Alec was probably thinking he was some weirdo now.

"You're thinking about my ex-boyfriend now? Like right now, when we are leaning in against each other?" Alec laughed and someone shushed him. "If you like a third part you should just have told me." Alec was about to lean in and Magnus stopped him, by grapping his shoulders.

"Alec, would you stop it", he whispered.

"With what?"

"With all those sexual comments", he said and sighed. "You don't have to talk to me like that to make me like you. I like you already. And those comments, they actually make me uncomfortable and I'm never uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that", Alec said and was about to lean away when Magnus grabbed his shirt, and fisted it into his hand.

"That was not my way of saying you shouldn't kiss me", he pulled Alec into the kiss he had been dying for through the date. His lips were salty and tasted amazing. Magnus couldn't help but moan when he leaned into him. Alec gasped and his popcorn dropped to the floor. He sucked on Alec's bottom lip and entered his tongue, not even waiting for Alec to recover from the surprise. He touched Alec's face with his hand and caressed his cheekbone. Alec finally recovered and entered his tongue as soon as he could.

Magnus's lips were passionate and desperate. They were both breathing and moaning as their lips fought for domination. This was the most breath-taking and amazing kiss Alec had ever experienced. Magnus leaned away, but only so he could take a breath. He looked down at Alec's wet lips and gave him one last kiss, sucking in his bottom lip.

"Wow", Alec said and smiled when Magnus leaned away. "That was totally worth the wait." Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him up as he got up from his chair. Alec had a confused look in his eyes but didn't question him, when Magnus slowly slipped his hands underneath Alec's jeans, grabbing his ass.

"Let's leave", he whispered and leaned closer to Alec's ear. "I'm in the mood for something sweeter."

**XxXxX**

When Magnus talked about sweeter, he meant a big chocolate cookie. They walked down the park, sharing this huge and amazing cookie. There was light everywhere and a small jazz band playing somewhere. People were laughing and walking around. Alec couldn't help but be reminded of New York. Sometimes he thought he missed New York, but when he thought about the memories there, he realised he didn't really missed it that much. He glanced at Magnus who was eating the cookie and smiled every time a small child ran pass them, laughing. Magnus was adorable and incredibly sexy, and he was happy to have met him. The freaky part was they had just met but it felt like they had known each other for years. They could talk about stuff, being open to each other and he wasn't afraid to tell Magnus anything. And he could see Magnus was dying to ask him something.

"What?"

"Tell me about Jamie", Magnus said, chewing on the chocolate cookie. Alec reached for a piece and took it in his mouth.

"Jamie", he said and looked sullen. "He's my ex-boyfriend from NY."

"I know that", Magnus said and laughed. "Tell me, how does he look like? How did you meet?"

"He has short red hair-"

"Hold up!" Magnus said and stopped, making Alec turn around. "You were with a ginger?"

"Ha ha. But just so you know, there is nothing wrong with a ginger", he said and took a piece of the cookie again. "He has a lot of fire down there." Magnus rolled his eyes and walked past him hearing him laugh.

"- And he as golden eyes", he continued. "He's a little shorter than me. By an inch or so and he has my style."

"So, how did you two meet?"

"At a place called The Grin. I don't know what it was really. It was like an underground party, where people drank and took drugs and were very bad", Alec swallowed his cookie. "I got really drunk and he was there _grinning _against me and one thing led to the other and we hooked up in the boys bathroom."

"And when you say hooked up?"

"Yeah we had sex. On top of a gross toilet, with stickers and drawings of dicks and what not on the walls and the most horrible music in the background", Alec smiled shyly and he looked uncomfortable. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and Magnus looked at him with curiosity while he chewed his cookie. He wanted to know more about this Jamie guy and how long they had been together and how much they had mend to each other and how… Magnus bit his bottom lip before his mind wandered off to a place where it was not supposed to be. He shouldn't care about Alec and Jamie and their stupid relationship.

"It was my first time actually", Alec mumbled and sat down on a bench.

"Hm?"

"My first time was with Jamie", he said and blushed. "At the boys bathroom. At the Grin." He said the words like he had regretted every single moment. Magnus didn't know if it was the fact that his first time was at a lousy men's toilet or that he was telling Magnus the story. He didn't look very pleased with himself and he fumbled with the edge of his leather jacket. Magnus pressed his lips together before he sat down.

"Oh." Alec nodded and turned to look at Magnus.

"It was awful", he said and shook his head. He seemed to regret it, which relieved Magnus. "It was all so inexperienced and sloppy. And we didn't even use a condom. It all went so fast and the next thing I know, I'm gaining consciousness and I'm bent over this gross toilet having sex with a dude I didn't even remember how he looked like." Magnus touched Alec's shoulder and tried to smile gently at him. He couldn't picture himself in a situation like that. He had already planned his first time in every detail. It might sound stupid, but Magnus wanted to feel ready when it finally came. Alec looked so vulnerable when he talked about it, like he hadn't been ready.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be", Alec said and leaned against Magnus's shoulder. "It's just sex." Magnus blinked and he didn't realize how his eyes, wide and shocked, were staring at Alec. Was that all this was? Just sex? So what about the hot make out session and mind blowing sucking today? Was that just some sexual stimulation? Magnus sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. He felt like Alec had just punched him in the heart and he could barely say anything. What if Magnus gave his virginity away to him? What would happen then? Would it just have been sex and would it forever just be sex? Magnus blinked; but did he want it to be more than sex? But who says he and Alec are going to have sex? Alec was sweet, but he barely knew him; but they had already been intimate together. And the things Alec had said seemed like he had been thinking about him. Besides, Magnus had been wanting Alec and wanted to get to know him. And here he was and he was getting to know him. And he was nice and funny. He really liked Alec. _Oh God_…

"Oh shit", Alec said and made Magnus blink out of his thought. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something? Say something?"

"No, no no", Magnus said and took Alec's hand in his. "It's just… this whole Jamie thing and your first time. And when you called it _just sex_. Call me corny, but I want my first time to be perfect and memorable. And I have to be awake through it all because I want to remember it."

"Okaaay?"

"It's just… What about what we did?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Earlier today? Making out in the schoolyard and sucking me off in the school showers? Was that just kissing and sucking?"

"Magnus-" Magnus took his hands out of Alec's.

"Listen, I'm not done yet", he said and turned his whole attention to Alec. "I don't want it to be just_ that_. I want it to mean something. Because I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did too, Magnus", Alec said and touched his neck shyly. "I liked it and it meant something to me too. I wouldn't just do something like that to anyone."

"Really?"

"Just because I had sex in a boy's bathroom the first time doesn't mean I have sex with anyone and what not. Jamie is the only one I have been with", Alec hesitantly reached for Magnus' hand. "You're unique Magnus. And God I love how forward you are and that you're not shy."

"I'm shy", Magnus said and nodded with a smile. "I thought I was going to pass out when I saw you dripping wet and naked earlier today." Alec laughed and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, you're still unique and forward. And I like you", Alec said and straightened up. "I haven't liked anyone like this ever."

"What about Jamie?"

"Jamie?" Alec looked hesitantly at Magnus, like he was considering telling him something. "He's a lost story. Right now it's about you and me."

"You and me", Magnus said and caressed Alec's hand. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" Magnus nodded and leaned forward and touched Alec's lips lightly. He tasted of chocolate and sweets, and he leaned against him, deepening the kiss. Alec moaned and cupped Magnus's face in his hands.

"Get a room faggots!" Magnus moved away from Alec and looked over, seeing a bunch of people but none of them looked at them.

"I forgot where we were."

"We could go home to my place?" Alec asked and shrugged. "Practice our lines and maybe practice the kissing scene." Magnus smiled and he wanted to say yes so bad, but it was a school night and he was lucky his mother had allowed him to be out this late.

"I can't, Alec", Magnus said and got up. "My mom would kill me. It's a school night and it's 9 o'clock. I really should get home." Alec nodded and got up on his feet.

"At least let me drive you home?" Magnus smiled and nodded before taking his hand, and walking back to the cinema.

**XxXxX**

Magnus's house was like all the others, expect the house was painted a yellow/green colour. It was cute and looked peaceful. Alec could see some smoke coming up from the chimney and there was only one room with lights in, and there was a silent and beautiful wave of music coming out.

"Thanks for today", Alec said and turned to Magnus. Magnus looked over at him and smiled. He leaned in slowly and touched Alec's cheek, grazing his blushing cheekbone. He grazed Alec's lips slowly, taking his time, because when would be the next time this was going to happen? He licked his bottom lip and he felt Alec shiver under his touch.

"God Magnus", he moaned and Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec. He kissed him as hard as he could, taking in his taste and lips. He touched Alec's waist and let his hands run down his muscular body. He felt so good against his touch and it flamed Magnus up. He leaned closer and Alec fell back against the window. He touched the buckle of Alec's belt and started to open it.

"Magnus-" Alec moaned and felt Magnus's tongue enter his mouth. Magnus's hands were fumbling with the zipper. "Wait. Stop!" Magnus leaned away, surprised by Alec's desperate cry.

"What?" He asked. "You don't want me to do it? It's only okay if it's you?" Alec's eyes widened and he grabbed Magnus's hands.

"Hell, I really want you to do this. And I'm thrilled to see you so eager to get the chance, but not in a car, Magnus", Magnus blinked and looked around like he realized where he was. "You're not ready for Level Car yet."

"Level Car?" Magnus grinned and raised an eyebrow. "There a levels?"

"No", Alec shook his head and laughed. "I just don't want you to do something you don't feel comfortable with."

"Is this about what I said earlier?" Magnus frowned and sat back. "Trust me, when I'm kissing you like this and touching you like this, it's because I want to do this."

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

"I won't forget it the next time." Magnus smiled and looked at him. He was happy to hear there was going to be a next time. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, before jumping out of the car and waving Alec goodbye as he drove away.

He opened the front door and it smelled like cinnamon and freshly baked bread. He walked into the kitchen and saw new baked cinnamon twists. He grabbed one and walked into the hallway and took a step up the stairs.

"Magnus", his mother's voice sounded sour and he just wanted to run up the stairs and into his room. He slowly walked into the living room and saw his mom sitting in a chair with a smoke in her hand. _Shit_, she only smoked when she had something serious to talk about. She told him the smoke made her look more serious and it calmed her down.

"Yes mom?" She got up from the chair and walked towards him, grabbed his hand and placed something in it. He looked down, seeing a purple and sparkling folder, covering up the purple condom inside. "I can totally explain this mom!"

"I would _love_ to hear you try."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!  
Review sweethearts! Lots of love**

**xxx**


End file.
